


Sam's tale

by sammikeys (penns_baby)



Series: Sold verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Fire, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mob Boss Castiel, Revenge, Slave Dean, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penns_baby/pseuds/sammikeys
Summary: Continuation of sold. This is Sam's story. Needs to be read after sold or it won't make sense at all.





	Sam's tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So good news I am in my last english class ever. Which means no papers for me for a while, which means I will have more time to write Yay! So this is Sam's story which a lot of people wanted surprisingly. I thought he was kind of whiney in this series. But, I can appreciate some Sam love. 
> 
> As always, I own nothing. However, if the creators would like to give me the show I wouldn't say no. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own and Microsoft words autocorrect. Thank you so much to everyone that has gone this far with me and to all the people that read this every day. Did you guys know that there are people who read this whole series in a day. That's a lot of reading and it is so awesome. That's commitment. So, I just want to take the time to say thank you all so much. Even if you don't leave kudos or comment on this thank you for reading. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. Kind of an old storyline this chapter, but I promise you there will probably be a rollercoaster before I am done. Because, I cant lay in bed and ponder my life like a normal person I have to lay in bed and ponder fan fiction for hours. So, this will be a roller coaster of emotion.

Sam had grown up hating Dean. Ok not hating Dean as a person, that would be ridiculous he didn’t know Dean. No, what Sam hated was the idea of his brother. Dean had been kidnapped when Sam was too young to remember him. The result had been his parents going into a protective frenzy. Growing up, Sam and Adam hadn’t been allowed to do anything. Actually, the fact that their parents didn’t home school them had been amazing.

When Dean had been found, he hadn’t done anything to make Sam like him. He fought their parents every step of the way. Complained that they have saved him from his captor, instead of being grateful for it. Complained that they wouldn’t let him go back. Complained about the food they gave him, even though it was perfectly normal food. He even complained about going to school, acting like every one else was beneath him. Sam really couldn’t stand that Dean was smarter than him. All his life he had been the genius in the family and then Dean came waltzing back into their lives, and had treated them all like they were stupid. Sam had hated it, but he hated more that his parents just took it all. They kept saying that Dean needed to adjust. Sam had gotten satisfaction from seeing his father finally break and slap Dean. Of course, that hadn’t done anything but made his parents fight. 

Then Castiel freaking Novak had walked into their lives. Sam had thought the man would just take Dean and leave, but he had seemed to want to teach them a lesson. Dean had protected them as best he could. Distracting Castiel and giving them what Sam recognized as the lesser of two punishments. At the time he hadn’t been willing to be thankful for that. Instead he blamed Dean for years. Until he graduated college and found an envelope in his mothers dresser drawer. Dean had given them a lot of money, he was probably the reason they were able to keep the house when John had lost his job to alcoholism.

Sam kind of accepted his brother after that, and to a lesser extent Castiel. The man had let Dean help them out, so how bad could he really be? He was still evil, of course, but Sam learned not everything was black and white, actually most things were gray. So, Sam had mostly put Dean out of his mind. He graduated, go into Stanford on a scholarship, and went to study law. While he had been there he had met the women he considered to be the love of his life. She was a blond beauty named Jessica and Sam had fallen hard for her. They were together for two years and Sam was planning on asking her to marry him. Then she had died in a fire, the police and fire department had said that it was arson, but they couldn’t pin it on anyone. Sam knew who did it, a demon of a man named Azazel. Sam had seen him hanging around, he wanted Sam to come work for him. He wouldn’t do it though, he had no interest in crooked law. So, with no help from the law Sam knew he had to do something on his own. He couldn’t go after Azazel on his own, so he started hanging around in underground clubs looking for information. Then one night he found what he was looking for. He found a way to schedule a face to face meeting with Castiel freaking Novak.

Sam had met with Castiel at one of his clubs. He was a little surprised that Dean wasn’t there, instead it was Castiel’s brother, Gabriel and his assistant, Meg. Sam had told his story and explained that he wanted to work with Castiel to get make Azazel pay. The man had been more than a little interested, he had been looking for a reason to get rid of the bastard. So, he agreed, but made sure to point some things out. Once Sam was in he was in. There would be no more normal life. And Sam was not to try to take Dean away. Actually, he wasn’t even supposed to really interact with Dean unless Castiel was present. That, however, was a true with most people that worked for Castiel. After their meeting they set up a time for Sam to come by Castiel’s home, so they could see how Dean would react to what was happening.


End file.
